I'll be your second wing
by ArisuxCocaine
Summary: Traduction : je serai ta deuxième aile. Zack travaille comme serveur dans le bar d'Angeal, et entretient avec celui-ci une relation plus qu'ambiguë. Tout se chamboule dans sa vie à l'arrivée d'un drôle de client aux cheveux d'argent...
1. Chapter 1

Zack soupira, tout en essuyant distraitement une chope de bière avec un torchon. Ce soir-là était un bon soir, il y avait beaucoup de clients et certains dépensaient beaucoup d'argent. Les autres serveurs étaient débordés. Mais Zack avait les faveurs du patron, et ça se savait.

Cloud, l'un des autres serveurs, le meilleur ami de Zack, se dirigea vers lui en souriant.

- Zack ! Trois vodkas pour la table deux !

- C'est parti.

Zack versa la vodka dans trois petits verres avec dextérité. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude du métier de barman, si l'on pouvait appeler cela un métier. Son patron, Angeal, disait qu'il n'y avait pas de sot métier, et que barman était au contraire plutôt au-dessus du panier.  

-Au fond, disait-il, grouillent les vers du marché noir et de la débauche. Tu as de la chance d'être là, Zack.

Puis il caressait doucement la joue de Zack, un peu comme un père ou un ami fraternel, et reprenait son travail.

Zack aimait ces moments pendant lesquels la tension sexuelle entre son patron et lui disparaissait, laissant place à une chaude quiétude qui le mettait à l'aise. Quand, au travail, il surprenait le regard inconvenant d'Angeal qui glissait sur lui, il se sentait mal vis-à-vis des autres. Ses amis barmen n'avaient pas droit à ce genre d'attentions, ou de petites conversations intimes. Mais cette chaleur soudaine lui faisait oublier ses réticences.

Il noua son tablier bleu marine autour de ses hanches fines et alla apporter leur commande aux trois hommes de la table numéro deux. C'étaient des hommes d'affaires venus se détendre dans le quartier des "love hôtels". Le genre d'homme que Zack n'aimait pas. Ils dépensaient des fortunes pour coucher avec des filles dont c'était le métier, tout cela pour ne pas avoir à regarder leur femme et leurs enfants dans les yeux en rentrant chez eux le soir.

Le jeune homme avait pitié d'eux, quelque part. Ils devaient se sentir bien seuls pour s'adonner aux plaisirs de la chair sans aucun sentiment.   La porte s'ouvrit, faisant entrer le blizzard hivernal, et avec lui un homme étrange. Il était grand, très beau, vêtu de noir. Ses longs cheveux argentés rappelaient la couleur de la lune, et ses beaux yeux bleus celle de la mer. Il portait des gants noirs et sa chemise noire était légèrement ouverte sur son torse pâle et imberbe, malgré le froid qui régnait au-dehors. Son long manteau noir voletait derrière lui, dans le vent d'hiver. Zack resta un instant planté au milieu du bar, ébloui, et Cloud en profita pour se précipiter vers le nouveau venu.

-Bonjour, Monsieur. Bienvenue au bar « The One Winged Angels ».

L'homme sourit à Cloud et alla prendre place au bar. Angeal derrière le bar, lui demanda ce qu'il voulait boire, avec un sourire rayonnant.

-Je prendrai une vodka pure, avec beaucoup de glaçons s'il vous plaît.

Sa voix était grave et posée, un peu rauque, et indéniablement sexy. Zack sentit ses cheveux se hérisser dans sa nuque. Il rejoignit son patron derrière le bar, et s'occupa de la vodka du nouveau venu. Angeal le regardait du coin de l'œil. Bien entendu, il devait avoir remarqué son trouble, ses mains tremblantes et son cœur battant. Le patron fronça légèrement les sourcils et s'éclipsa dans la réserve pour aller chercher des canettes de soda, car il n'en restait plus.

L'inconnu leva les yeux vers Zack, et celui-ci y perçut une lueur qui ressemblait fort à de l'amusement.

-Votre vodka, Monsieur, dit Zack en posant la boisson devant son destinataire.

-Je t'en prie, jeune homme, appelle-moi Sephiroth.

Zack sourit. Tout naturellement, cet homme qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam l'avait tutoyé comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Ça lui avait fait étonnamment chaud au cœur. Comme lorsqu'il parlait tout à fait innocemment avec Angeal, sans arrière-pensées.

Ce soir-là il ne reparla plus avec Sephiroth. Ils furent de plus en plus débordés, et ce jusqu'à la fermeture.

Angeal rejoignit Zack qui finissait de fermer le rideau de fer qui protégeait la porte du bar. Le patron enlaça la taille de son barman préféré, respirant à fond son parfum sucré. Zack ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Tu vas me tuer ?  -Tu veux dire, comme dans « le parfum » ? Non, je tiens trop à toi pour ça.  -Tu tiens à moi parce que mon petit cul moulé dans ton uniforme de barman te ramène du bénéfice. (Il se tourna vers Angeal et plongea son regard dans celui de son aîné) Espèce de profiteur. Tu devrais avoir honte.

Angeal se pencha légèrement et embrassa fougueusement Zack. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que le jeune homme et lui-même étaient amants, ou plutôt « amis avec bienfaits ». Au travail, ils tâchaient de se comporter normalement, comme s'ils n'étaient qu'amis. Mais souvent la tentation était trop forte. Souvent Angeal dérapait, et, au détour d'un service, ou pendait une courte pause, attirait Zack avec lui dans la réserve. Il avait du mal à contrôler ses pulsions sexuelles, surtout lorsque son jeune ami ne faisait rien pour l'aider. Zack était jeune et provocant. Il s'amusait du désir de son aîné et faisait tout pour l'attiser de plus belle.

Zack s'écarta, désirable, moqueur.

-Tu tiens à moi parce que cette échoppe repose sur mes fragiles épaules : si jamais je décide de tout raconter, tes barmen te lâcheront. Tu tiens à moi parce que sans moi tu n'auras que ta main droite pour vider ta queue en temps de crise de désir. (Il sourit) Tu tiens à moi parce que sans ma gueule d'ange tu n'auras plus aucun appât.

-Tu es bien suffisant. (Angeal fronça les sourcils, sévère, et plaqua Zack contre le mur du bar) Crois-tu vraiment que sans toi mon monde s'écroulerait ?

Zack ne répondit pas, la lueur amusée dans ses yeux bleus parlait pour lui.

-Tu as peut-être raison. (Angeal mordilla le lobe de l'oreille de Zack, dont le souffle s'accéléra légèrement, attisant le désir de son aîné) Mais de toute façon tu m'appartiens.

Zack gémit. Pas seulement de plaisir, ni de désir, mais surtout parce qu'il savait qu'Angeal avait presque raison.

Ce soir-là, pour la première fois, Zack gémit de peur.  Il était piégé dans la toile de ce maître incontesté de la séduction qu'était Angeal.

Piégé… … Peut-être à jamais.


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla seul dans ses draps trempés de sueur. Angeal partait toujours avant son réveil. C'était comme un rituel. Zack se releva sur son lit et se frotta les yeux. Il était exténué. La nuit avait été courte, car le bar avait fermé tard, et qu'Angeal l'avait tenu éveillé encore durant de longues heures de sexe. Il ne l'avait laissé tranquille que lorsque le plus jeune avait imploré sa pitié, au bord de l'évanouissement.

Il se leva et se regarda dans le miroir. Des cheveux pointant dans tous les sens, impossibles à coiffer et noirs comme de l'encre, des yeux bleu clair, reflétant tout ce qu'il pensait ou ressentait, des épaules fines, presque féminines… Un suçon.  Zack rougit. Sur son épaule gauche, près de son cou, il y avait un joli suçon rose violacé. Cadeau d'Angeal, probablement. Cloud ne manquerait pas de le remarquer, et de lui faire une réflexion stupide devant tous les autres barmen.  Cloud était son meilleur ami, c'était donc le seul barman au courant de la relation peu professionnelle qu'il entretenait avec son patron. Zack lui avait promis de le tuer si jamais il en parlait aux autres, mais Cloud ne se gênait pas pour faire des commentaires déplacés, et qu'il pensait spirituels. Son caractère proche de celui de Zack avait tout de suite plu à celui-ci, mais, après réflexion, il aurait préféré ne pas être si proche du blond. Celui-ci lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

Zack descendit les escaliers, s'attendant à trouver son patron dans le bar, en bas, mais il n'y avait que Cloud et Reno, deux barmen. Il les salua d'un signe de la main, inquiet pour le suçon qui dépassait légèrement de sa chemise, et s'installa à son poste, derrière le bar, permettant ainsi à Cloud de faire le service en salle.  Celui-ci lui jeta un coup d'œil en coin et lui fit un petit sourire mielleux. Il savait tout, visiblement. Zack soupira, remonta son col et s'approcha du premier client qu'il vit.

-Bonjour. Qu'est ce que je vous sers ?

-Un café noir, très serré, s'il te plaît.  

Cette voix de basse, il l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Il leva les yeux. C'était bel et bien Sephiroth, l'apollon de la veille, qui était revenu. Ses yeux d'un bleu profond semblaient fatigués, et de lourds cernes d'un mauve pâle tranchaient sur sa peau blanche. Il était magnifique, bien sûr.

-Tiens, encore vous.

-Eh oui, je t'espionne, à vrai dire, sourit Sephiroth en mettant ses longs doigts autour de la tasse de café pour les réchauffer.

-Il fait froid en ce moment, vous ne trouvez pas ?   Sephiroth se tourna vers la fenêtre, Zack suivit son regard. De lourds flocons de neige grisâtre et sale tournoyaient dans le ciel, et le sol pavé était couvert d'une épaisse couche de cette même neige.

-Il me semble que c'est un euphémisme. Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ton nom, jeune barman.

-Zack. Je m'appelle Zack.

-Zack… Un bien joli nom.

-Pas aussi joli que le vôtre, cependant.

-Tu peux me tutoyer, Zack.

À nouveau, il sourit, et son sourire incendia Zack de haut en bas.

-Tu vis ici, Sephiroth ?

-Oui, j'ai un petit appartement deux rues plus loin. Je n'étais jamais venu dans ce bar. Si j'avais su, je serais venu plus tôt.   Son regard se fit rieur. Zack le délaissa un instant pour s'occuper d'un autre client, mais revint bien vite vers lui, avide d'en savoir plus sur ce mystérieux homme aux cheveux de neige.

-Je prends ma pause dans une heure, tu m'attendras ? J'aimerais pouvoir parler un peu plus librement.

-Tu as de la chance, j'ai tout mon temps aujourd'hui. (Il regarda Zack en dessous de ses épais cils noirs) Nous pourrions aller marcher un peu dans la neige, qu'en dis-tu ?

-Je suis partant, évidemment.

Zack sourit, et se remit au travail, pressé de terminer. Il n'avait qu'une petite pause de quinze minutes avant la grande pause déjeuner de midi, mais cela serait bien suffisant pour en savoir plus sur Sephiroth. Ce bel homme tout en noir l'intriguait, il était forcé de le reconnaître.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Sephiroth n'avait pas bougé, et lisait un roman, toujours assis à la même place. Angeal fit son entrée dans le bar, beau à sa manière dans son pantalon légèrement trop large et sa chemise légèrement trop ouverte sur son torse abondamment musclé. Un tout autre style que Sephiroth, plus brut, plus viril aussi. À côté de ces deux hommes charismatiques, Zack se sentait comme un gamin au milieu des adultes : Pas vraiment à sa place…

Le patron salua ses barmen, avec un regard tout particulier à l'intention de Zack, puis noua son tablier noir autour de ses hanches et alla faire le service dans la salle. Zack le regarda déambuler dans les allées, tout à fait à l'aise. C'était son milieu. Il s'y sentait chez lui. Alors que son amant, lui, n'était pas à sa place derrière son bar. Cela n'était pas ce dont il avait rêvé pour son avenir. Il avait vu plus grand, avait rêvé d'aventure, de richesse, mais s'était perdu dans ses rêves. Angeal lui avait remis les pieds sur terre, lui avait offert un toit et un travail. Il lui était reconnaissant, certes, mais surtout, comme il l'avait si bien fait remarquer la veille, il lui appartenait. Il ne pouvait pas s'en aller sans un sous en poche, il n'avait pas de toit, ne connaissait personne. Il était véritablement piégé. Et c'était ce qui l'ennuyait, plus que le travail en lui-même.  Essuyant un verre avec son torchon favori, Zack se mit à réfléchir. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette relation ambiguë avec son patron, il aurait pu apprécier cette vie, ce travail, cette aisance tranquille. Mais voilà, cette tension dans l'air quand il était près d'Angeal lui rendait la vie plus compliquée. Et il ne pouvait pas lui dire : le patron était susceptible, et en lui faisant part de ce qu'il pensait, Zack risquerait son job. Non, il devait attendre un mieux. Attendre que quelque chose arrive. En pensant cela, il crut entendre la voix de feu son père, dans sa tête : « il ne faut pas attendre que tout t'arrive tout cru dans la bouche, Zack Fair ! Sinon tu deviendras un bon à rien ! ». Certes en attendant il n'avait pas vraiment de solution de rechange. Alors tant pis si son père se retournait dans sa tombe.

-Je prends ma pause, annonça-t-il à la cantonade.

Il rejoignit Sephiroth au bar, celui-ci avait posé son roman et l'attendait, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Zack prit son manteau et sortit dans la rue.  L'air était aigu et glacé, il tourbillonnait autour d'eux, faisant voler le manteau de Sephiroth et décoiffant un peu plus Zack – si c'était possible.

Ils traversèrent la rue et s'assirent sur un banc à moitié couvert de neige, de petits nuages de buée s'échappant de leur bouche à chaque respiration.

-Alors, mystérieux Sephiroth, parle-moi de toi.

Zack ne pouvait réfréner sa curiosité plus longtemps, sa question avait donc été posée en toute franchise, et sur un ton frénétique. Il n'avait qu'un quart d'heure pour en savoir plus.

-Alors… J'ai beaucoup voyagé avant de me poser dans le quartier. J'ai vu le monde, sous toutes les coutures. Et j'avoue que passer ma vie sur la route ne me déplaisait pas. (Il sourit) J'ai vu tant de belles villes. Paris, Londres, Lisbonne, Madrid, tous ces endroits n'ont plus de secret pour moi.

-Comme je t'envie. (Zack soupira) Moi qui ai tant rêvé de voyager.

-Et pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ?

Cette fois-ci c'était Sephiroth qui était curieux. Il s'était à demi tourné vers Zack, et ses yeux contenaient une lueur indescriptible.

-Je… Je n'en ai ni les moyens ni l'occasion. Je dois travailler au bar, c'est mon destin, si l'on peut dire…

-Tu sais Zack, je crois intimement que le destin peut toujours être modifié. Si tu le souhaites vraiment, tu changeras ta vie. Tu la créeras comme tu voudras qu'elle soit, à ton image. Et là, tu seras vraiment heureux. As-tu fait cela ? Es-tu heureux, Zack ?

Zack se creusa les méninges pour répondre. Est-ce qu'il était heureux ? Certes… Il n'était pas malheureux, mais était-il vraiment à sa place dans ce bar, sous cette neige, dans ce taudis, dans ses draps sales ? La réponse lui vint d'elle-même : non. Il n'était pas à sa place. Ce n'était pas ici qu'il avait envie d'être. Il rêvait de Paris, de Londres, de New York, et de lumières étincelantes qu'il verrait de son balcon en se couchant, tard dans la nuit.

Le jeune barman soupira.

-Je suis forcé de te dire la vérité. Non, je ne suis pas heureux ici, et je ne pense pas pouvoir l'être un jour. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Pas comme toi. (Il eut un mince sourire triste et se leva du banc) Tu devrais repartir, tant qu'il est encore temps. Ne t'éternise pas ici, Sephiroth, ou ces quartiers, ce bar, cette neige te boufferont, tout comme ils me bouffent à petit feu.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Je suis forcé de te dire la vérité. Non, je ne suis pas heureux ici, et je ne pense pas pouvoir l'être un jour. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Pas comme toi. (Il eut un mince sourire triste et se leva du banc) Tu devrais repartir, tant qu'il est encore temps. Ne t'éternise pas ici, Sephiroth, ou ces quartiers, ce bar, cette neige te boufferont, tout comme ils me bouffent à petit feu." _

Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et retourna vers le bar d'un pas traînant. Cloud ; qui l'avait vu approcher par la fenêtre, l'accueillit à la porte, un plateau dans chaque main.

-Eh, quelque chose ne va pas ?   Zack tenta courageusement de sourire.

-Retourne à ton poste, sale gosse.

-Allez Fair, arrête de faire le dingue, et dis-moi ce qui t'arrive.

-Je dois bosser, Strife. Et toi aussi, si tu veux avoir un chèque à mettre sur ton compte à la fin du mois.

-Bon, bon, je ne dirai rien. Mais ne crois pas que je vais te lâcher les baskets, Fair. Avant la fin de la journée, je saurai ce qui te met dans cet état.

De retour derrière son bar, Zack ne put s'empêcher de vérifier si Sephiroth était encore sur le banc. Et il y était encore, plongé dans ses pensées, le visage légèrement relevé vers le ciel, si bien que les flocons pleuvaient sur lui comme des plumes tombées des ailes d'un ange. Le jeune barman soupira et se remit à ses verres.

Le soir venu, il attendit la venue de Sephiroth, mais celui-ci ne se montra pas. La déception était clairement lisible sur son visage lorsqu'il abaissa le rideau de fer pour fermer le bar.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Zack ? Demanda Angeal en le prenant par la taille et en l'attirant contre lui.

-Rien, tout va bien. (Zack le repoussa gentiment) Écoute, j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose… Mais il faut me promettre de ne pas t'énerver, d'accord ?   Angeal se mit automatiquement en position « sur ses gardes », mais prit tout de même une chaise et s'assit patiemment.

-Je t'écoute.

-Eh ben… J'aimerais qu'on arrête.

-Qu'on arrête quoi ?  -De se voir, Angeal. Je veux dire, en dehors du travail. Je ne veux plus qu'on couche ensemble.

Angeal fronça les sourcils, et Zack passa à son tour en position : « repli stratégique ».

-Il y a quelqu'un d'autre, c'est ça ?

Le visage de Sephiroth flotta dans l'esprit de Zack, mais il secoua la tête pour le chasser.

-Mais non, pas du tout. C'est que je… Ne veux plus continuer.

-Y a-t-il une raison à ce rejet soudain ?

-Ce n'est pas si soudain, Angeal. Je viens seulement de trouver la force de te dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur.

-Et mon cœur à moi, tu y penses, Zack ? Enfin, si depuis tout ce temps tu n'as envie que de me rejeter, tu aurais dû le faire tout de suite, avant que je ne m'attache !

-Mais Angeal…

Angeal se leva, Zack sut qu'il était piégé. Le patron de bar prit son jeune barman dans ses bras et le serra contre lui, lui murmurant à l'oreille :

-Tu ne peux pas me laisser, Zack. Tu es à moi. N'oublie jamais cela. Tu m'appartiens désormais.

Et ce fut un Zack au bord des larmes qui monta dans la chambre à la suite d'Angeal, pour passer une énième nuit d'amour, dans ces draps blancs qui l'entouraient comme pour le retenir.


End file.
